


Aftershocks

by GwenCassandra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, In Character, M/M, Not Pottermore Compliant, Post-War, Slytherin guilt, Translation, and an actual plot, novel lenght, political fic
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:17:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5461187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenCassandra/pseuds/GwenCassandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dopo la caduta di Voldemort, tutti gli studenti che, a causa della guerra e dell'arrivo dei Mangiamorte, non hanno potuto frequentare appropriatamente il settimo anno sono stati chiamati a ripeterlo. Il controllo del potere sta cambiano, fra i Serpeverde, ora che i capifamiglia purosangue più politicamente influenti sono stati assassinati o imprigionati - e Draco sta cercando di risollevare le sorti della famiglia Malfoy. Nella scuola, tutti stanno cercando di fare i conti con quello che è successo durante la guerra e ciò che essa li ha fatti diventare. Voldemort può anche essere morto, ma dire che tutto va bene sarebbe una bugia.<br/>[Autore: Mymlen. Traduzione a cura di GwenCassandra.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aftershocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105780) by [Mymlen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mymlen/pseuds/Mymlen). 



Il sole splendeva sul Binario 9 ¾ attraverso le grandi vetrate sul soffitto – controluce, la polvere vagava in un lento turbinio. Il Binario era caotico e affollato da persone intente a spostare gabbie e giganteschi bauli – fra i bambini più piccoli, alcuni si tenevano aggrappati alle gambe dei genitori, finendo per rallentarli.  
Il treno sarebbe partito quindici minuti dopo, perciò la maggior parte degli studenti era arrivata e le loro famiglie erano ancora lì.  
Draco Malfoy, invece, era solo. Se ne stava in piedi vicino all’arco in ferro battuto, nei pressi dell’entrata, e osservava la scena con un certo fastidio.  
Non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe tornato; in effetti, aveva speso gran parte dell’estate cercando una possibile alternativa, senza però avere successo.  
Non si trovava in mezzo a così tante persone dalla fine del trimestre e si sentì leggermente a disagio – non che sul suo volto fosse visibile alcuna emozione. Anche il suo abbigliamento era impeccabile; la costosa stoffa nera del suo cappotto cingeva con grazia la sua figura, dandogli un’aria di ricchezza e nobiltà. Avrebbe indossato i suoi abiti fino all’arrivo a scuola e, ovviamente, la sua uniforme era stata incantata per evitare che si sgualcisse o che si coprisse di polvere. La propria immagine non era mai stata così importante e fu lieto nel notare, studiando la folla di volti familiari, di non essere l’unico ripetente del settimo anno ad essere arrivato senza la propria famiglia.  
Le sorelle Greengrass erano accompagnate dalla loro madre, ma Blaise Zabini, lì accanto, era solo.  
“Draco!” lo chiamò qualcuno.  
La voce lo colse di sorpresa, ma riuscì a voltarsi con calma. Pansy si stava dirigendo verso di lui.  
“Come stai?” chiese la ragazza.  
“Bene,” rispose, e poi aggiunse dopo una piccolo pausa: “Come è stata la tua estate?”  
“Tranquilla, più o meno, a parte… lo sai, tutto il casino. Ti trovo meglio.”  
“Grazie.”  
Lei si guardò intorno.  
“Sei da solo?”  
Fece una smorfia. “Sì, mia madre non era dell’umore adatto per uscire.”  
“Oh,” Pansy abbassò la voce: “Come sta? Se la caverà mentre non ci sei?”  
“Ci sono gli elfi domestici ad aiutarla e ho assunto una persona per starle vicino durante il giorno. Non avermi in giro potrebbe farle bene, le ricordo troppo mio padre. Se non si riprende, farò in modo che qualcuno si trasferisca lì con lei, ma in realtà non credo che sarà necessario.”  
Pansy annuì lentamente.  
“Sembra che tu abbia tutto sotto controllo.”  
“I tuoi genitori sono qui?”  
La ragazza gesticolò in modo vago verso l’entrata.  
“Sono volute venire a salutarci.”  
“A salutare te,” la corresse Draco.  
“Sono preoccupati per te, Draco”.  
“Dì loro che non ce n’è bisogno”.  
L’acuto suono del fischietto forò l’aria ed entrambi alzarono lo sguardo.  
“Dovremmo andare a cercare uno scompartimento, prima che siano tutti troppo affollati,” disse il ragazzo.

Ma alla fine, nonostante il numero di persone al Binario, il treno era ben lungi dall'essere pieno. Anche l’aggiunta dei ripetenti al settimo anno non riusciva a colmare il vuoto lasciato dagli assenti. Gli assenti che si erano trasferiti in altre scuole o in altri Paesi, glli assenti che erano stati ritirati del tutto, gli assenti che non avevano superato la guerra.  
Draco aprì la porta di uno scompartimento vuoto e Pansy fece levitare i loro bauli fino alla reticella per bagagli.  
“Oh, guarda, l’intero clan dei Weasley è riuscito ad arrivare in ritardo. Non ci sono solo due di loro a scuola, quest’anno? Perchè diamine hanno pensato di venire in branco?”  
“Penso che tutti l’abbiano fatto. Giuro di non aver mai visto così tanti genitori e parenti al Binario.”  
Draco annuì.  
“Blaise era da solo, ma la sua famiglia sta bene, no?”  
Pansy si lasciò cadere sul sedile davanti al ragazzo, come se fosse esausta.  
“Oh, sì, stanno più che bene,” rispose.  
Si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro le orecchie. Il ragazzo si ricordò di come sua madre definisse lui e Pansy complementari: capelli neri e toni scuri per lei, capelli biondi e pallore per lui. Si ricordò anche di come avesse smesso, una volta chiaro che Pansy non sarebbe diventata una ragazza attraente.  
“E Nott? Torna anche lui?” domadò il ragazzo.  
“Sì, l’ho visto prima. Non con i suoi genitori, comunque, penso fossero altri parenti. Per quanto ne so, il padre è riuscito a scappare dagli Auror, quindi non penso sia ancora in Britannia. Goyle è stato ritirato, invece.”  
“L’ho saputo. E che mi dici-“  
Lo interruppe: “Possiamo interrompere il briefing politico per un attimo?”  
“Vorrei essere aggiornato prima di arrivare al castello”  
“Allora avresti dovuto farti sentire. Non ti vedo da mesi e non hai risposto alle mie lettere. Ero preoccupata per te.”  
Scrollò le spalle.  
“Scusa.”  
“Come sarebbe a dire? Sai, tre settimane dopo la fine del tuo processo, sono perfino andata al San Mungo per controllare se ti avessero ricoverato per esposizione prolungata ai Dissennatori o qualcosa del genere -”  
Smise di parlare non appena la porta del loro scompartimento venne aperta. Un ragazzo alto dai capelli rossi fece capolino.  
“Ehi, c’è spazio per – oh. Non fa niente.”  
Draco fece un cenno brusco nella sua direzione. Pansy stava fissando l’altra Weasley dietro al ragazzo, con le labbra strette in una sottile linea.  
“Vediamo se c’è posto più in là,” disse l'altro.  
Detto questo, Ronald e Ginny Weasley seguirono Hermione Granger ed Harry Potter, lanciando veloci sguardi in direzione dei Serpeverde mentre proseguivano. Lasciarono la porta aperta. Pansy si era girata verso il finestrino con espressione infastidita, così Draco si alzò per chiuderla. Il rumore del treno in movimento era annullato da un incantesimo e lo scompartimento calò in un profondo silenzio fino al suono della porta che veniva chiusa.  
“Non pensavo che gli eroi sarebbero tornati con noi.”  
“No? C’era scritto sulla Gazzetta di questa settimana.”  
“Non gli erano stati offerti lavori assurdi?”  
La ragazza si lasciò sfuggire una piccola, tagliente risata.  
“Sì, l’Ufficio Applicazione della Legge sulla Magia ha offerto lavori a tutta “la resistenza”, ma prima devono superare gli esami. Quasi mi dispiace per la Granger – tutto quel lavoro e alla fine offriranno lavori spettacolari in Ministero ad ogni Mezzosangue che ha tentato di farsi ammazzare in battaglia.”  
“Io eviterei di essere così apertamente acida.”  
“Oh, sì? Questo è il tuo piano, allora? Tenere la testa bassa e sperare che ti perdonino?”  
Lo stava massacrando, ma tentò di apprezzare l’intenzione. Le cose sarebbero solo peggiorate, una volta arrivati a scuola: tanto valeva fare pratica già da subito.  
“Sì, è questo il piano.”  
“E’ anche il motivo per cui non stiamo insieme agli altri?”  
Draco scrollò le spalle.  
“Potrebbero essersi incontrati durante l’estate – e potremmo anche sederci con loro, ma voglio che abbiano il tempo per stabilire quale sia la nuova gerarchia fra loro, prima di provare ad infilarmici.”  
Pansy rimase in silenzio. Il ragazzo non si era ancora rimesso a sedere e la stava scrutando da davanti la porta.  
“Draco,” disse lentamente, con pazienza, come se stesse parlando ad un bambino, “sei fuori dai giochi”.  
“Dillo ancora e ti affatturo”.  
Era impossibile capire, dalla sua voce o dal suo viso, se si trattasse di uno scherzo o di una minaccia. Un tempo era solito esercitarsi a lungo: come minacciare qualcuno senza sembrare ostile, riuscendo però ad usare parole pungenti. Ora gli veniva naturale, ma era possibile che Pansy se ne fosse accorta. Aveva ricevuto i medesimi insegnamenti, anche se con risultati inferiori e istruttori meno costosi.  
“Lo diranno anche gli altri.”  
“Sì, ma tu dovresti conoscermi.”  
“Avresti dovuto andare all’estero, se avevi intenzione di ricominciare da capo.”  
“Non potevo.”  
“Pensavo avessi intenzione di tenere la testa bassa.”  
“Tenere la testa bassa non vuol dire scomparire.”  
Gli angoli della bocca di Pansy si incurvarono. Draco si rimise a sedere e realizzò quanto le fosse mancata – lei e la sua cattiveria. Era dura e brusca e mai sarebbe stata gentile, nemmeno con lui, ma la loro amicizia era una delle poche cose che non avrebbe dovuto cercare di riparare.  
“Non sarà un anno facile,” affermò.  
Draco evitò di puntualizzare che non sarebbe potuto essere più difficile dell’anno passato; sapeva che paragonarli era un comportamento sciocco. Quindi, si limitò ad annuire e concordare.


	2. Capitolo Secondo

Erano passate due settimane dall’inizio dell’anno scolastico e Harry provava ancora una strana sensazione nell’indossare l’uniforme. Si sentiva stupido, come un adulto che si finge bambino – come se stesse diventando calvo, l’uniforme fosse troppo piccola e tutti potessero notarlo, facendo però finta di niente. In ogni caso, lui stesso aveva avuto problemi a distinguere i ripetenti del settimo anno dagli alunni in corso, quindi probabilmente si stava solo immaginando tutto.   
D’altro canto, passando accanto a certe classi, aveva notato gli sguardi cupi di alcuni studenti più giovani – ed erano semplicemente sbagliate, su volti della loro età.  
Pensò che comunque, non appena si sarebbe abituato a tutto ciò, sarebbe stato felice di essere tornato. Gli piaceva condividere di nuovo la stanza con Ron, Neville, Seamus e Dean. Sembrava quasi di essere tornati a prima della guerra, a parte la nuova abitudine di silenziare i letti con un incantesimo durante la notte, così da non essere svegliati ogni volta qualcuno di loro avesse avuto un incubo. 

“Tu vieni, Harry?”  
Ron e gli altri lo stavano aspettando accanto alla porta.  
“Sì, solo un momento,” rispose.  
Finì di allacciarsi le scarpe e scesero tutti le scale, dirigendosi verso la Sala Grande per fare colazione.  
Non se l’era immaginato – Hogwarts era diversa, quell’anno. Per prima cosa, la divisione fra Case sembrava essersi indebolita significativamente. Harry e i suoi compagni trovarono posto al tavolo Grifondoro, ma attorno a loro c’erano tanti stemmi e cravatte blu e gialli quanti ve ne fossero di rossi.  
Harry suppose che dovesse trattarsi dei membri dell’Esercito di Silente, che si era riformato, in sua assenza, sotto la guida di Ginny, Neville e Luna. Riconobbe alcuni ragazzi del vecchio gruppo, ma tanti altri erano nuovi e tutti interagivano fra loro in modi molto differenti. Fu quando vide i suoi amici radunati in quel modo, che divenne ovvio, per lui, quante cose fossero accadute mentre non c’era.  
Seamus sembrava più vicino a Neville e Luna di quanto fosse mai stato Harry, che, tra l'altro, era rimasto sorpreso quando , durante l'estate, Cho aveva visitato La Tana – evidentemente, lei e Ginny erano amiche. E ora che le persone si sedevano ignorando la divisione per Case, sembrava strano che in precedenza fosse stato diverso. In fondo, non era mai esistita una vera e propria regola riguardo al tavolo da scegliere, a parte per i banchetti di inizio e fine anno, lo Smistamento e l’annuncio del vincitore della Coppa delle Case.  
Così, quello era uno dei cambiamenti. C’erano diversi aspetti quasi insopportabilmente normali, nel tornare a scuola. Avevano rattoppato il castello durante l’estate e difficilmente si notavano segni della battaglia. Gli studenti del primo anno si perdevano girando per i piani superiori, i Prefetti si perdevano a loro volta cercando di trovarli e, accanto a lui, Ron e Hermione stavano battibeccando riguardo ai compiti, con un tono di voce leggermente troppo alto per una tranquilla conversazione mattutina.  
“Per l’ultima volta, Ron, no, non puoi copiare il mio tema!”  
“Non lo voglio copiare, voglio solo dargli un’occhiata – almeno all’introduzione. Potresti aiutarmi con l’introduzione.”  
“Dopo l’anno scorso si presume che tu sia in grado di scrivere un paio di pagine riguardo la difesa contro le Arti Oscure. E dai, Ron, non abbiamo fatto altro.”  
“Sì, ma quella era pratica, questa è teoria. Odio la teoria.”  
“Perfetto, allora è bene che tu lo faccia da solo così da poter migliorare, no?” rispose Hermione, trionfante.  
Ron si sporse e le diede un bacio sulla guancia – e sì, quella parte era una novità.  
“Ti prego?” disse.  
La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
“No e ancora no.”  
“E’ strano che abbiano permesso ai Mangiamorte di tornare, no?” commentò Ernie Macmillan.  
Stava guardando oltre la spalla di Harry, verso il tavolo Serpeverde.  
“Non sono Mangiamorte,” disse Padma.  
“Lo so, ma è ciò che hanno in comune, ecco perché si isolano così.”  
Harry si girò per guardare il tavolo Serpeverde. Era quello con meno studenti ed era ancora decorato dai soli verde e argento.  
“No, non è vero. I figli dei Mangiamorte non sono tornati.”  
“Alcuni sì.”  
Tipo Draco Malfoy. Harry poteva vedere il ragazzo biondo mentre se ne stava seduto con altri due ripetenti del settimo anno, conversando con due ragazze che davano le spalle ad Harry.  
Era rimasto sorpreso nel vederlo sul treno, nonostante sapesse della sua scarcerazione. Harry era stato chiamato a testimoniare nei processi di Malfoy e della madre, e aveva raccontato di quando il ragazzo aveva mentito per lui. Aveva anche rivelato che Draco aveva abbassato la bacchetta, sulla Torre d’Astronomia, e si era sorpreso di ricordarselo. Comunque, le sue dichiarazioni non erano servite a molto. L'elemento più rilevante del processo era stata l'età del giovane Malfoy quando aveva preso il Marchio: era minorenne al momento della maggior parte dei crimini commessi, e aveva subito forti pressioni da parte della sua famiglia perché si unisse al Signore Oscuro. Il numero dei voti a suo favore era stato più o meno equivalente a quello dei voti a suo sfavore. Rammentò che ci era voluto molto tempo per contare tutte le mani alzate. Ciò che aveva diviso Draco Malfoy da una sentenza a vita ad Azkaban erano stati tre voti. Non che avesse mostrato interessamento; durante il processo era stato praticamente irriconoscibile per Harry. La sua carnagione era spenta, quasi grigia, i suoi occhi infossati e i suoi zigomi erano parsi sul punto di squarciare la pelle da un momento all’altro. A Harry ricordò l’aspetto che aveva avuto Sirius quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta.  
I capelli di Draco erano arruffati e sporchi, molto lontani dalla morbida seta che Harry si era aspettato di vedere, e tutta la sua arroganza, la sicurezza in se stesso che di solito emanava erano state spazzate via: davanti a loro si erano ritrovati un ragazzo dall’espressione vuota e occhi morti, ciechi. La sua voce era stata monotona nel rispondere alle domande, e Harry aveva sospettato che fosse completamente indifferente al processo, se solo non si fosse irrigidito ogni volta che venivano menzionati i Dissennatori, con una reazione più istintiva che consapevole.  
Quando avevano letto le accuse, avevano anche rivelato che Malfoy si era dato alla macchia per un paio di settimane, dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts, e che, prima del processo, era stato tenuto in custodia sotto il controllo dei Dissennatori per una settimana. Harry sapeva più che bene quale effetto i Dissennatori potessero avere sulle persone, ma mai avrebbe pensato che fosse possibile ridursi in quello stato in così poco tempo.  
Il Malfoy che aveva davanti agli occhi in quel momento era completamente diverso rispetto a quello del processo, forse appena più magro del solito – non che fosse tanto evidente da saltare all’occhio.  
“Penso stiano cercando di prendere le distanze dai loro genitori. Insomma, mi sembra che i Serpeverde siano gli studenti che più si applicato in Babbanologia”.  
Ginny sbuffò.  
“Oh, certo, si impegnano in una materia obbligatoria, sono tutti cambiati, perché non perdonarli per quello che hanno fatto l’anno scorso.”  
“Non essere cattiva, Ginny,” disse Hannah.  
“Scusatemi,” mormorò Ginny, passandosi una mano fra i capelli. “Ho passato una notte terribile. Non volevo essere acida”.  
Hermione scrollò le spalle.  
“Non importa.”  
Neville si alzò in piedi.  
“Io vado a lezione, qualcuno viene con me?”  
I Serpeverde e i Grifondoro avevano lezione di Trasfigurazione insieme, quell’anno. Veniva ancora insegnata dalla professoressa McGranitt; a quanto pare, non erano riusciti a trovare un sostituto – o, forse, era stata la professoressa a non essere in grado di abbandonare l’insegnamento. C’erano dei precedenti di preside che avevano continuato ad insegnare, Silente era stato semplicemente troppo impegnato con la sua attività politica per avere la possibilità di farlo. 

  
Sarebbe stata anche la prima lezione di Trasfigurazione di Draco, quell’anno. Il piano consisteva nel concentrarsi in tutti i corsi, fare i compiti e lavorare il giusto per prendere buoni voti – così da bilanciare la cattiva nomea di Malfoy. Comunque, il suo coraggio o sicurezza – o qualunque cosa fosse – gli era venuto meno, ultimamente, ed aveva saltato le prime lezioni di Trasfigurazione. Era stato uno stupido, ma sarebbe stato comunque tardi per provare a fare una buona impressione sull’insegnante. Quindi si sedette in fondo alla classe e sperò di poter riparare alla sua assenza in qualche modo, nel tempo. Aveva seguito le stesse lezioni l’anno precedente, quindi conosceva già il programma. Stava sfogliando le pagine del libro quando alzò lo sguardo e notò che Potter lo fissava. Alzò un sopracciglio e l’altro ragazzo si girò subito.  
Potter era un altro dei suoi problemi.  
Draco aveva capito di poter risalire gli scalini della gerarchia Serpeverde durante l’anno, in un modo o nell’altro. Blaise non sarebbe riuscito a mantenere il pugno di ferro e, nonostante non avesse mai avuto molto a che fare con Nott, era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a farselo alleato. Non gli interessava un legame sincero, fondato sulla consapevolezza di essere entrambi figli ormai senza padri, di sicuro, ma a Nott erano rimasti più membri della famiglia in libertà e veniva da una nobile e antica stirpe politicamente molto influente – sarebbe stato un importante alleato, se fossero stati in grado di superare la pessima reputazione associata ai Mangiamorte. In quel campo, Nott se la stava cavando assai meglio di Draco: anche i più stupidi Grifondoro sembravano essere in grado di distinguere Nott da Cantakerous, diversamente da come accadeva con Draco e Lucius.  
Comunque, la parte difficile sarebbe stata capire quanto potere politico avesse acquistato la fazione di Potter. Senza dubbio, i Paciock e i Bones avrebbero provato ad usare la notorietà dei loro parenti per migliorare la propria posizione, ma con ogni probabilità solo i veri e propri eroi sarebbero riusciti ad affermarsi. Era solo una questione di come sarebbero – o non sarebbero – stati in grado di gestire quel potere. Ad ogni modo, l’Esercito di Silente aveva formato dei combattenti e non dei politici, il che lo avvantaggiava. Non erano stati cresciuti come lui.  
“Draco Malfoy,” chiamò una voce tagliente.  
Restò visibilmente sorpreso – era rimasto intrappolato nei suoi pensieri e non aveva notato la professoressa entrare. Ella alzò lo sguardo dalla pergamena quando non lo sentì rispondere.  
“Presente,” rispose.  
“Sì, me ne ero accorta. Quale onore averti qui con noi, è da un po’ che non ti vedo. Ma forse non consideri questa materia alla tua altezza?”  
“No, professoressa.”  
“Bene, non voglio che qualcuno creda di essere esentato dalle lezioni, solo perché l'anno scorso ha potuto frequentare. Signor Malfoy, ci vediamo stasera in punizione, così che lei possa rimediare al lavoro perso.”  
“Mi scusi?” la sua voce risuonò più di quanto non avrebbe dovuto.  
“In punizione, signor Malfoy. Nel mio ufficio, alle nove.”  
Strinse le labbra e non aggiunse altro.  
“Theodore Nott?” continuò la McGranitt.  
“Eccomi.”

Passò il resto della lezione a contrarsi sul libro, imparando abbastanza in fretta. Sperò che la McGranitt se ne fosse resa conto e che avesse cambiato idea riguardo la punizione – cosa che, ovviamente, non avvenne. 


	3. Chapter 3

  
Dopo cena, Draco si avviò verso la biblioteca per iniziare il proprio tema di Babbanologia. Era ancora un corso obbligatorio, nonostante il programma fosse cambiato drasticamente rispetto all’anno precedente, e stava incontrando delle difficoltà nel rimanere al passo con le lezioni. L’insegnante era abbastanza competente, tuttavia sembrava voler infilare troppi argomenti in un solo anno di corso e coprire aree troppo vaste per un'unica materia – il che significava che, di tanto in tanto, le lezioni andavano a toccare i campi più disparati. A volte vertevano sulle scienze politiche o economiche, il che era la versione babbana di ciò che i tutori privati di Draco gli avevano insegnato. Altre volte la lezione cambiava completamente punto focale - dall’Aritmanzia alle scienze babbane, virando poi ancora verso la Storia. Era un incubo e Draco sapeva benissimo che, prima o poi, avrebbe dovuto chiedere aiuto ad uno dei Mezzosangue di Corvonero.  
Theodore Nott era già seduto ad uno dei tavoli in biblioteca. Draco portò una sedia di fronte a lui.  
“Ti dispiace se mi siedo qui?” chiese.  
Theodore alzò lo sguardo.  
“Per niente. È il tema sui Babbani?”  
Draco prese piuma e pergamena, e si mise a sedere.   
“Esatto.”  
“Stessa cosa. Ho già trovato dei libri, puoi usarli se ne hai bisogno.”  
Indicò una pila di libri sul tavolo.  
“Grazie.”  
Lavorarono in silenzio per un po’ e, quando le lancette dell'orologio segnarono le nove, Draco cominciò a mettere a posto la sua roba.  
“Stai andando via?”  
“Ho una punizione con la McGranitt, stasera.”  
Theodore sorrise astutamente.  
“Oh, giusto. Buona fortuna.”  
“Grazie,” rispose.  
Theodore tornò a concentrarsi sul suo libro e Draco si incamminò verso la classe della professoressa McGranitt.  
La punizione sembrò non finire mai. Aveva avuto il sospetto che sarebbe stato qualcosa riguardo la guerra, che ci fosse qualcosa di cui la professoressa volesse parlargli – invece, lo fece solo esercitare in Transfigurazione all’infinito, mentre correggeva dei compiti.  
Lo guardò a malapena, a parte quando il ragazzo si tirò su le maniche della camicia e l’occhio le cadde sul Marchio. Naturalmente sapeva della sua esistenza, ma il disgusto era ben visibile sul suo volto e Draco sentì il suo stomaco contorcersi: nell'incrociare lo sguardo della donna, un brivido di vergogna lo attraversò.  
Tornò subito a concentrarsi sugli incantesimi ed ella continuò a correggere il compito successivo. Era già passata mezzanotte quando finalmente lo congedò – Draco era così stanco che considerò l’idea di dormire per due giorni interi, una volta arrivato al dormitorio.  
“Buonanotte, signor Malfoy,” gli disse, mentre il ragazzo apriva la porta.  
“Buonanotte, professoressa McGranitt.”  
  
Cominciò a camminare velocemente e quasi subito andò a sbattere contro un ragazzo che camminava in direzione opposta.  
“Guarda dove vai, idiot-” si fermò, “Oh, sei tu. Scusami.”  
“Fa niente,” disse Potter, disorientato. Ci volle qualche secondo perché i suoi occhi mettessero a fuoco Draco, e c’era qualcosa di strano nella sua espressione, come se stesse cercando un segno sul volto del Serpeverde e quella ricerca gli avesse impedito di indossare la solita maschera d’ovvia repulsione.  
“Cosa ci fai qui?” domandò.  
Draco sentì una familiare irritazione bruciargli nel petto.  
“So che tutti si sentono in pericolo, con i Serpeverde in giro nel buio,” disse lentamente, “ma ho appena finito di buttare via ore della mia vita in punizione con la preside, e sto tornando nei sotterranei, quindi puoi stare tranquillo. Apprezzo molto la tua guardia notturna per i corridoi, comunque. Siamo tutti più tranquilli, con te che vegli su di noi.”  
“Non è quello che sto facendo!” rispose l'altro, sdegnato.  
“No? Hai la bacchetta in mano. Sei sicuro di non volermi Disarmare, tanto per stare tranquillo?”  
La sua bacchetta era già nella fondina sull'avambraccio, quindi Disarmarlo non sarebbe stato necessario. Potter osservò la propria bacchetta come se non si fosse reso conto di averla avuta in mano tutto quel tempo.  
“È solo un’abitudine,” mormorò, “non riuscivo a dormire.”  
“Benvenuto nel club. Ora, posso tornare a letto o vuoi continuare con l’interrogatorio?”  
“Dovresti prima abbassarti le maniche.”  
“Cosa?”  
“Le tue maniche,” gesticolò vagamente, ripetendo le parole con meno certezza, come se avesse realizzato che, forse, Draco stesse mostrando il Marchio di proposito.  
Draco abbassò lo sguardo e sentì il sangue affluire verso il volto. Se n’era dimenticato – non poteva crederci. Non doveva succedere. Non era mai successo prima.  
No, controllava sempre, _sempre,_ che il Marchio fosse coperto.  
Considerò la possibilità di prendere la bacchetta – non gli importava di finire ad Azkaban, era disposto a pagare un prezzo simile pur di uccidere Harry Potter e dimenticare l’accaduto. Si abbassò velocemente le maniche fissando l'altro ragazzo con astio.   
“Non lo dirò a nessuno.”  
“Beh, grazie per la premurosa bugia, Potter, ma lo sanno già tutti, quindi non penso che qualcuno rimarrà particolarmente colpito dalla tua storia, quando deciderai di raccontarla,” sibilò, non riuscendo, però, a mantenere il solito tono indifferente e sarcastico che era solito rivolgere a Potter. “E non era mia intenzione metterlo in mostra, giusto per essere chiari.”  
“Davvero?” s'informò Potter, con un tono improvvisamente gelido. “Quando ti sei fatto Marchiare ne eri particolarmente orgoglioso.”  
“Sì, beh, non si può togliere. Sono andato al San Mungo svariate volte e, a parte l'amputazione, mi sono sottoposto a ogni trattamento: niente ha funzionato. Sarei andato all’estero a cercare maghi migliori, quando i miei medici inglesi si sono rivelati incompetenti, ma la mia famiglia non può lasciare il Paese.”  
“Forse avresti dovuto pensarci prima di unirti a Voldemort.”  
“Avevo quattordici anni,” soffiò. “Avevo quattordici anni quando è tornato!”  
“Anche io.” Si voltò, pronto ad andarsene. Draco lo osservò incrociando le braccia. Di rado aveva sperimentato scatti d’ira come quello. Forse era stata la mancanza di sonno a renderlo così fumantino, ma in quel momento stava quasi tremando dalla rabbia.  
“Eravamo bambini!”  
La sua voce echeggiò fra le mura, ma Potter continuò a camminare. Quando scomparve, girando l’angolo, le braccia di Draco caddero lungo i suoi fianchi. Prese un respiro profondo per ricomporsi, sopprimendo la rabbia bruciante, e quindi si avviò lungo il corridoio, in direzione dei sotterranei.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Vorrei ringraziare l'autrice, Mymlen, per avermi permesso di tradurre questa bellissima fanfiction e Algedi, che pazientemente mi aiuta come Beta-Reader.


End file.
